My Love Will Live On Forever
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Yuuki and Norman's intimate moments from My Love Will Never Die. Warning: Sexual Content and Language! LEMONS EVERYWHERE! (Yuuki Mars X Norman Jayden)
1. I Need Your Love

I do not own Heavy Rain! David Cage the director of Quantic Dream owns it! Yuuki and Kanon Mars is what I own!

WARNING~Sexual Content and Language between Yuuki Mars and Norman Jayden! LEMONS EVERYWHERE!

* * *

My Love Will Live On Forever

* * *

 **Lemon Chapter Number One~I Need Your Love**

~Yuuki Mars~

Ever since me and Norman kissed and had a quickie in his office at the police station, I really had a feeling that I wanted him. And so it ended up here. In my house, in my living room, and on my couch.

I was in a sexy red bra and my pajamas shorts, while Norman was still had on his suit pants, belt and shoes on, as we were on the couch kissing each other. I was pinned to the couch cushions, as he had his arms, around me. I was moaning pleasure, as I open my mouth, to let Norman's tongue slip inside of me. His warm and wet tongue felt so different and so good. I loved every bit of Norman. My Norman Jayden.

"Do you like that, Yuuki?" He asked me, as he was looking at my blushing face. My eyes were roaming around his neck and then to his chest, as my hand started touching his chest, reaching up to his neck, and I let it rest behind it. I smile at him.

"Yes, I really like it." I said, so softly, as he reached down to face, so our foreheads were touching. "I love you, so much."

He smiled at my response, as I felt his soft pink lips, kissing me, again, as he forced his tongue into my mouth, wanting to explore my mouth. Our tongues did a passionate dance together, as I grabbed a fistful of his soft curly brown hair. As his tongue slip from out of my mouth, he started leaving kisses on my jawbones, the side of my neck, and then to my breasts.

He reached behind me, to unhooked my red lace bra as I arched my back, when he continued kissing my breast. After when he unhooked it, he tosses it somewhere, over the couch. I giggled when he tosses it. His hands was roaming around my breasts, as he grabbed my left one, which made me moan softly. When he licked my right breast, I was in more pleasure, than ever.

I starting gasping and moaning more, as I looked at him. He had my left pink nipple, in his mouth, as he pinching and tweezing the other.

"Fuck…" I gasped, as he was licking his tongue over my nipples. It felt so good and I have never been in this much pleasure, before since my husband, Ryan die. God, I miss having sex.

"Beautiful...so beautiful" I felt Norman's breath over my breasts, as my nipples were getting harder, from his sucking and licking the pink buds.

"Norman…" he looked up at me, as I was enjoying it. I really felt my panties, getting wet, as I felt his member, rubbing up, against it. "Stop teasing me…" He smiled at me, before I decide to rise up from the couch, as started kissing him back. I had my hand on his thigh, as I felt a certain bulge growing inside his pants. I smirked at him, as I climbed off the couch, onto the white carpet floor. He was looking at me, while he was sitting down, on the couch.

I reached for his belt, as I undo it. He wanted badly too, so he helped me, remove his suit pants and black boxer briefs. My eyes dazzled, as I saw how excited he was about having sex with me. His member was so huge, as it was standing up. When I touched it, I earned a satisfying moan from him. As I caress his length from the base to the tip.

"Yuuki." He groaned from under my touch.

It felt so hard and soft. His tip was so wet, he must be having a good time with me and my mouth was so watery, as I touched it, so I decided to put the whole thing in my mouth. It felt so good in mouth, as I licked and sucked on it, like a lollipop. He was touching my long hair, as I was moaning against his touch. Gasping and moaning as I took him into my mouth, sucking him gently and bobbing my head up and down. As I started sucking harder, I felt more of his semon coming out, slowly, until he was moaning,calling out my name.

"Yuuki...I...am.. about to…" I continue, until I felt his semen, coming out from his member, and into my mouth. I stopped as I felt it, shooting into my mouth, as some of it was coming out the side of my mouth. I decided to swallow it, as I felt his hot load, going down my mouth, into my throat, and down into my stomach.

Norman was panting, as he looked at my sexy smirked. I touch his member, again, as I rubbed the tip, with my forefinger. "Norman, I can't believe that you were hiding this, away from me."

"I wasn't... trying to...hide it."

"Norman…" he looked down at me. "I want you to fuck me." I stand up, as I pulled down my matching red panties and pajamas shorts, and he saw the true beauty of me.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, softly, as he grabbed my waist, and pulled me down, to the carpet floor. I didn't want him to make a mess, so I told him, to grabbed the blanket from the couch, and put it under me, so nothing 'wet' wouldn't get on my white carpet.

As he was kissing my lips, once again, he was kissing my whole body, as I was looking at him, I was enjoying it. His wet kisses were on my neck, breasts, stomach, the side of my legs, and until, I felt his middle finger, pushed inside of me.

"Ah, fuck!"

"You're so wet for me, Yuuki." He whispered seductively, as his finger was going inside of me. I was cupping my breasts, as I was enjoying it.

"Norman, please…I can't take it anymore."

"Sorry?" He asked me, before he inserted another finger inside of me. And all of a sudden, I felt something wet, licking my insides.

"Norman!...Ah!" His tongue felt so good, I looked down, as I saw his eyes looking at me, seductively. He really wanted me to begged, but I was enjoying so much. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him inside me, NOW!

"Please! Take me now, Norman…" I begged, as I felt his tongue inside my hole. I moaned in pleasure, as I grasped onto his hair. He rises his head from my womanhood, as he licked his lips,clean, before kissing me. His member was tracing my entrance, as he pushed it inside of me, in one fluid stroke. I yelped at the pleasure pain, as I grabbed onto his back. He pulled it out slowly and went back into the same spot at the same pace. He pumped in and out of me, as gasped, and moaned softly his name.

"Ah, Norman…" I moaned his name, as I wrapped my legs, around his waist.

"Yuuki...you feel so good."

He felt perfect inside of me. His big member to me whole. And I felt complete. I gripped onto his back, holding onto him, as he thrust in and out of me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, meeting every thrust.

"Norman...faster please…" I begged, until he lifted up my left leg, places my leg over his shoulder and he compiled pumping in and out of me, faster and harder. This new position he was doing to me, is making me moan loud.

He moved his face up to mines to kiss me, so I can silence my moaning. Our tongues danced like our hips. I tried to match our pace, but too soon, he was moving in and out of me, faster, I couldn't catch up. We were both panting, and moaning, our bodies were covered in sweat, our skin was flushed with heat. He continued pumping in and out of me, as he hit my certain love spot, harder and faster.

"Norman! Don't stop! Please, Norman! Don't stop!" I yelled.

He pushed me faster and harder, than before, as he hit my love spot. My nails digged into his skin, I bet they will scratches and marks on his back later. "I was screaming out his name, as he was hitting it, so hard and really fast. Me and him couldn't take it anymore. He pulled me left leg off his shoulder, as I wrapped it around his waist, once more, and he held onto my waist, tightly.

"Gonna...I'm gonna cum, Yuuki."

"Please, Norman... don't stop...cum inside me!"

He continue thrusting into me, until he gave me one last thrust inside of me, until he spilled his semen coming out his member. Our bodies were stiffed and then relaxed, as we both came. He whispered my name, on his lips, before his rested his head on my chest, feeling my fast heartbeat. All of his hot semen, was going inside of me. It felt so good in my life, just to have sex with someone you love. I held onto his head, as his seed, was still coming out.

"I love you, so much, Yuuki Mars." He whispered.

I smiled while running his fingers, through his soft and curly hair, before I kissed the top of it. "I love you too, Norman Jayden."

We laid there on the blanket for a short while, both of us breathing deeply to regain our breaths and our pulses. I closed my eyes for a second, until I felt Norman's hand, touching and grasping into my right breast. I looked down, as he was smiling at it, while touching the pink bud. "You've must really like them." I asked, while smiling at him.

He looked up at me, before answering. "Their big…" he looked at the pink bud, while tweezing it, and he earned soft moan from my mouth. "And beautiful." He put my nipple into his mouth, as I felt his tongue licking it. I was giggling as I was enjoying it.

By the time, we regain our breathing back to normal, he slide his member, out of me, as I was whimpering at the loss of contact. He rolled over to the right side of me, as he lay down, on the blanket.

I have just remember that I have to check on Kanon, just to make sure that my moaning didn't wake her up. As I was trying to get up, my legs were shaky, since I haven't had sex in a long time, so Norman gave me a boost, by slapping my ass.

I was regain my legs back, before I look down at him. "You need to stop." I told him, but he smiled at me and my naked form.

I climbed up the stairs, while I was still naked. I was happy that the window curtains was closed, so the neighborhood wouldn't see me, running around. As I reached Kanon's room, I open the door slowly, as I heard Kanon's light sleeping snore. She was still asleep, I was relieved that my baby girl was still sleeping.

When I close the door, I felt someone's cold hands, touching my waist, and I jumped a bit. It was Norman, scaring me, as he pushed me, against the wall. He was still naked, as I felt his soft member, against my womanhood. He kissed him, passionately, as I felt his tongue slipping inside of me. My tongue was dancing around his, until he removed his tongue out of my mouth.

"I couldn't resist following you and your beautiful body." he lifted up my legs, wrapped them, around his waist, before he carried me down to the living room.

* * *

I will put up another lemon chappie soon, if someone wants more of Yuuki and Norman. Read the original story~ _My Love Will Never Die_ ~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Love Sick

This lemon chapter is from the chapter, _Love Is War Part One_.

* * *

 **Lemon Chapter Number Two~Love Sick**

* * *

~Yuuki Mars~

I was happy that my brother has returned to me along with his new lover, who doesn't have an attitude like Grace Garner. My brother was happily playing with my baby girl, Kanon with Madison. I just remembered that I didn't take a shower, last night, since Norman had my body the whole time, in the living room, until he carried me to my bedroom and we slept together. I really smelt like him, a mixture of cologne, sweat and sex.

"Ethan," I called my brother as he looked up at me, holding Kanon in his lap. "I'm going to take a shower, so watch Kanon for me." I told him before he nodded. I looked over at Norman who looked pretty occupied on his phone, until I kissed his cheek, and left a trail of kisses to his left ear. He was smiling as he love the way I kissed him. He was leaving out a small sigh and I left him alone to have me a nice and hot shower.

As I slowly enter the hot shower I was relax against the cold shower wall and the warm water felt so good on my body. I closed my eyes, as my hands adventure around my waist and body, until I felt my pink nipples erected.

"What...what are they… ?" I asking myself that question and I finally figured out my answer. I needed Norman to be in here with me, but he wasn't in here with me, so I decided to play with myself.

"Ah, Norman…" I gasped, as I was toying with my left nipple. I remember how he always pinches it when I cry for more.

Suddenly my right hand went to my womanhood, as I inserted my middle finger into it. I was really wet and very horny for him now. I immediately slide down the cold floor of my bathroom shower, as kept playing with myself.

"Oh, god, Norman!" I couldn't pinching my nipple, just like he did, as my finger was slowly going in and out of my womanhood for me to moan more about having sex with Norman. I was thinking about him, as I inserted two fingers inside of me, as I cry even more.

"Yes, Norman. Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

* * *

~Norman Jayden~

I was outside of Yuuki's bathroom in her bedroom, as I watched Yuuki touching herself. She looked so good and sexy when she was playing with herself, while crying out my name, until I heard her cry so loud, she finally reached the point where she can't mess with herself anymore.

"Ah, Norman!...yes." she slowly removed her hand from her crotch, as she continued toying with her breasts and pink nipples. "I… can't do it anymore… I want you… I want you so badly, Norman." She whimpered to herself, until she had the strength to get back up and turn the hot shower off. I knew that she was going to come in here and change into her new clothes, which are laying down on the bed.

So, I immediately ran out of the room and close the door slowly, so she wouldn't be able to hear leaving and she'll think that I'm a pervert. Ok... maybe I am a slight pervert, because I love Yuuki so much to have loving, but maybe dirty sex with her sometimes.

I opened the door slowly to find her wearing a white bath towel wrapped around her naked body. It was short it only stopped at her thighs. She was about to put on her lime green lace panties, until I saw her flashing her behind in front of me, waiting for me to sneak up behind her and put my member inside of her. She slowly put it on, until she winked at the almost close door. She was asking for me, so I decide to come in slowly and close the door, loudly, and she immediately jumped as she turned to face me.

* * *

~Yuuki Mars~

Norman scared me as he closed the door behind him, loud. I was holding onto my white towel, while looking at him. He was still in the same clothes with a smile on my face looking at me up and down. His pale green eyes looked hungry, as I was still scared about him scaring me.

"Norman, what are you doing in my room? Get out of here!" I whispered to him loudly, so Ethan wouldn't come up in here and come check on me. He walked up to me, as I held onto my white towel wrapped around me, but I ended up falling down into the bed, before he climbed on top of me. His hands were pinned on the bed, closing me in, as I looked up at his hungry eyes.

"Yuuki Mars, you are such a tease." He lifted up my chin to look up at him and places his pink lips onto mines, as I moaned and his tongue and mine were dancing. I removed my tongue from out of his mouth, as he was chuckling at my blushing face.

"A tease...what do you mean?" I asked him, until I noticed him rubbing my right leg softly, as I gasped, before I felt his long fingers reaching for my womanhood.

"Teasing me to have more sex with you… I heard you in the bathroom, crying out loud for me." He started tracing his long fingers in patterns on my panties, which I was arching my back in pleasure, holding onto the comforter. He heard me having sex with myself?! I can't believe him! He is a dirty pervert for coming into my private room and seeing me naked!

"No... Ah! No, Norman...that wasn't me...Oh, God!"

I wanted him so badly, as he continued playing with my womanhood, but I wanted him to stop, because what if my brother, Ethan could walk in and saw me naked with Norman in a position, that could mean to not disturb us while having sex. "You were begging for me…" I felt his tongue licking my right nipple, as he was grasping the other one and pinching my nipple.

"Norman…" I whispered weakly, before I had the courage to end it all, by pushing him off of me and he landed on the floor, looking confused at me. "We can't be doing this again. I know last night was only time, but for now on...no more." I immediately wrapped my white towel around me and ran into the bathroom closing the door, behind me.

* * *

~Norman Jayden~

Yuuki ran into the bathroom, since she didn't wanted me to have sex with her. I mean, I love her so much and I love having sex with her. But I know that sex isn't the only thing in our relationship. It's about love and cherishing one another everyday. I decided to walked back into the guest room and put on my clothes for the day. I was dressed in another suit and tie I had, but the shirt was black and my tie was red until I heard a knock on the door. Yuuki was already dressed for the day, wearing a white see through tank top, a black bra and blue jeans.

"Can we talk for a minute? In my bedroom?" She asked me, while blushing. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. I finished tying my crimson red tie and followed her back in the bedroom, and she locked the door behind her, which is strange.

She sat down the bed and sat down next to her, as well. She was looking down at her hands, somehow she must have felt embarrassed having to break up good sex that we wanted.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted, when I said no more for a while." She was apologizing to me, but she wasn't looking at me. "Yes, I do want to have sex with you now." "So...I was wondering if your little guy…" she places her hand on my inner thigh, as I sighed softly. "And you are still hungry for me." She got on her knees in front of me and she started unzipping my suit pants and removing my blue boxer briefs for my member to stick up through the zipper.

I was looking down at her, before she put her right hand on the it. I sighed softly as I through my head back. She looked at me, before she ended up putting the whole thing into her mouth. She was bobbing it up and down and swirling it like a lollipop. I heard her doing soft moaning noises as she was enjoying. I was enjoying it as well, as she was looking up at me with her hungry brown eyes. As I was running my fingers through her long brown hair, I felt that I was about to come in Yuuki's mouth. So I pushed her head down, softly making her suck my member until it was suck dry and all of a sudden my seed was shooting inside her mouth, as I heard her moaning loudly.

My body was lay down flat on the bed, as it was coming out, while Yuuki was swallowing it all in her mouth. I was trying to get my breathing back, until Yuuki climbed on top of me, while nuzzling my nose against hers.

"Yuuki...I want you…" I whispered to her, before she smiled at me.

"I want you too, Norman."

* * *

~Yuuki Mars~

I guess sucking on his member really work for him, since now that I wanted him. We started taking off our clothes as we were kissing each other, sitting down on our knees He told me to lay down on the bed, as he was kissing my neck and he found my sweet spot, which makes me arched my back.

"Norman...yes, right there." I whispered in his ear, until he bite down on my neck, making me hold onto his slender naked body. His lips were trailing down to my collarbone, onto my breasts, as he grabbed the left one and started sucking and licking onto the right nipple. I was enjoying him as had my fingers touching his back, until I felt one of his fingers touching my entrance. I grasped onto my breasts as I was moaning softly and I had my leg rocked back, so he can do whatever he wants to it.

I yelped as I felt his middle finger entering my wet entrance. He was looking at me, as I threw my head back onto the pillow. I can feel his long finger knuckle twisting and turning.

"Oh, Norman, yes!" I cried, until I felt another finger entering inside of me, until he moved his mouth from my breasts to my womanhood and he also had his tongue licking my insides.

"Oh, oh yes... Norman...you animal…God I fucking love you!"

My hands went immediately into his soft curly hair, as I wanted his tongue to go deeper inside of me. His wet tongue, I really love it, since I heard him slurping it up. All of a sudden, he really hit to spot where I want it to me and I came so hard, the juices came out of me and my legs felt like jello.

He removed his fingers from out of me and he looked up at me, licking the juices off his mouth. He sucked his middle finger and suddenly he places his other finger in front of me and made me lick it. Is this what I really taste like? I tasted really salty, but pleasuring at the same time.

"You taste so yummy, Yuuki." He whispered, before he was in my face, he kissed my lips and tasted more of me, when my tongue was licking his. Me and him were both panting at the same time.

Norman slowly got off of me and onto the floor standing up, looking at my marveling beauty, before I had the strength to get on my hands and knees, not facing him. My behind was looking at him, as I felt the bed dip and I turned my head to look at him. He was touching my behind as I felt his cold fingers, until…

*SLAP*

I cried in pleasure arching my back and he whispered to me saying. "You have a very beautiful body, Yuuki."

I was blushing at the compliment he gave me.

I was able to say something back to him, until he held onto my ass with one hand and pushed himself vehemently inside of me with the other making me scream in pleasure. We haven't been in this position, before but it felt so good, and he was deeper inside of me.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, before he made his move. He wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"No...I like that." I turned my face around to see him, and his member was still inside of me. "Please… fuck me."

With those three words of love, he immediately started slamming into me, as I was holding onto the bed sheets.

"Yuuki...you feel so good this way." He groaned in pleasure.

"Norman, yes...yes right there!" I screamed in pleasure.

He started moving inside of me, slowly at first sliding in and out of me, easily. I started rocking my hips to meet with his, meeting him as he pumped in and out. We were moaning and panting at the same time as soon he was holding onto my hips with both hands. His nails were digging into my flesh, until he slowly slowed down. Once he slowed down and his member came out of me, I wanted to try this new position on him.

* * *

~Norman Jayden~

I wasn't so tired of thrusting inside of her, but I'm afraid that she was not going to like it when she thinks that I was tired, so she pushed me onto the bed and climbed onto me. She was sitting on my waist, while kissing me and I was holding onto her waist. Until I felt her hand grabbing my hard member, as I moaned softly closing my eyes, before opening back to see Yuuki smirking at me.

"You must really want to come inside of me, don't you, Norman?" She asked me as her womanhood was still wet and her juices were on my waist. She was stroking my member slowly, as I had my eyes closed, until I felt her getting off my waist and the top of my member was playing at her entrance.

"Do you want me, Norman...mmm, yes or no?" She asked me as I was still enjoying it having my member toying and tracing her entrance as her juices and mines was slowly coming out.

"Quit teasing me, Yuuki...I want you now!" I have finally answer her, until I pushed her down to my member and it went inside of her.

"Oh, God!" I moaned softly, as I begin thrusting inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned.

She started moving up and down so she and I were still able to still have sex. We were back to moaning and panting, as Yuuki had my member inside of her and she was enjoying. I was thrusting her upwards, as she was matching the rhythm of my faster and harder thrusting.

"Oh, fuck...yes, Norman, right there."

I was hitting the spot inside of her, as she was moaning almost loud, so Ethan and Madison could probably hear her. She decided to grabbed my hands and places them on her breasts, for me to pinch the nipples to make her scream. All we can hear was moaning and panting, as our flesh was making loud slapping noises as we met each other.

Having me inside of her was great. It felt so good having her on top of me and also her flashing her butt in front of me, so I can enter her. I was about to release my seed inside of her womb, so I grabbed onto her waist and she moved her face downward so her face was on my face. "Yuuki… I'm cumming."

"Yeah, me too…" she panted softly. "Let's do it together." I agree with her, as we continued our trusting together. I removed my hand from her hip and started rubbing her womanhood to make her scream in pleasure.

"Norman...I'm close, ah...ah..AH!" she said to me until we both orgasmed together.

"Norman..." Her head was thrown back saying my name.

"Oh, fuck, Yuuki!" My head was thrown back while resting on the pillow, saying her name softly, as my seed was going inside of her and deep into her womb. I opened my eyes, as she was still enjoying it coming out of my member and she finally opened her eyes as well and her nose was nuzzling against mines, as we both smiled.

She cupped my face while she was still panting along with me trying to control her breathing. She gave me a kiss on the lips, as I had my hand in her long hair. I opened my mouth for her tongue to go into my mouth, until her tongue slipped out and I bite her bottom lip. She giggled when I first bite it and I was smiling at her.

"I love you, Norman... and thank you for pleasuring me." She said to me, before resting her head on my right shoulder.

"I love you too, Yuuki...and thank you for pleasuring me as well." I said to her before we closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Yuuki was still laying on top of Norman, but his member was out of her womanhood, resting on his shoulder, as Norman was running his fingers through her long brown hair, until he kissed her forehead. He loves to cuddle up with his Yuuki, as she and him were both asleep.

Yuuki opened her eyes, before she started yawning. She looked up to see Norman looking down at her. "Hey, beautiful...how was your sleep?"

Yuuki smiled at him. "Hey... handsome. It was relaxing but the thing we did before that was better." Norman hugged her tightly, before he her crawled off of her and she layed down next to her. She looked at her phone to see the time. They have been asleep for an hour and Yuuki had a missed call from Carter Blake, which she doesn't care.

She climbed back on top of him. His member was soft again after having to go to sleep, but it was trying to come back up again, since Yuuki was on top of him. He smiled at his Yuuki as he reached up to touched her cheek, until Yuuki kissed the inside of his palm. "We better get dress or my brother might already have a nosebleed from listening."

Norman chuckled at the joke. "You're right, sweetie." Norman said, before pulling her head down softly and kissed her lips. "Next time, if I ever see you having sex with yourself without me in it, you better let me have you body, instead of rejecting me, because...I love you so much, Yuuki Mars."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Norman Jayden."

* * *

Lemon Chapter #2~Complete! So, only one more to go and that is it! Yuuki and Norman, now and forever!


End file.
